Jerry Jamal Jameson
Jerry Jamal "3J" Jameson (Winslow) Portrayed by Orlando Brown. is a young orphan whom Carl and Harriette adopted early in the 1996-1997 season. He is the younger brother of Eddie Winslow, Laura Winslow, and Judy Winslow. He was introduced as Urkel's Little Brother (in an episode paying homage to the Big Brothers/Big Sisters of America program), and later is friends with Richie. His street-wise, smart-mouthed demeanor is a cover for his loneliness and desire to have a stable, permanent family; his birth mother had given him up for adoption shortly after he was born, and frequently had moved around. 3J had lived with his aunt for a while before she had to send him to the children's shelter when she could no longer afford to keep him. The Winslows, seeing that he needed love, decide to adopt him. In My Big Brother, it was revealed that Mr. Lasker was frustrated with 3J because of the complaints from his other four big brothers assigned to him. He would've given up on him, if wasn't for his aunt convincing him to give 3J another chance. He is displeased when Mr. Lasker assigns him to Steve. When he learns that 3J is illiterate and tries to teach him how to read, he gets upset and heads back home. After saving Steve from his friends in his neighborhood, he confronts him on why he came here. Urkel tells 3J that he came here to teach him how to read, but he's reluctant. After being unable to read the logo on a basketball card, he confesses that he can't read and only got to the 4th grade through bribery and asking about. Steve asks why 3J won't let him help teach him how to read. 3J confessed that his previous big brothers promised to teach him how to read. He mentions that they always broken their promises to him and it lead to him pranking them as revenge. He is afraid that Steve would break his promise to him if he allowed himself to be taught to read. Urkel reassures 3J that he's nothing like the others and always kept his promises to others. In allowing Steve to teach him how to read, 3J is able to overcome his illiteracy. It was shown that he got along with Baby Girl and her friends, but was not accepted by her boyfriend, Renaldo, a gang member and leader of the Piranhas. He was the one who pushed 3J off the jungle gym in a park that Urkel was working at the time. To teach the Piranhas a lesson, Steve, 3J and Richie transformed into Bruce Lee counterparts. Had the show continued in its final season, it would've been revealed that a teenaged 3J would eventually move back in with his birth mother, now clean off drugs for years and has a stable job to provide for them. He would've been dating his tutor, Tanya, and Gwendolyn. 3J would help a friend named Matt overcome his bullies without giving up his sense of identity. 3J would be present to see Laura give birth to her and Steve's daughter Stephanie Laurine Urkel after that he not heard from again Gallery 138506962.jpg 138506959.jpg 138506955.jpg 138506824.jpg 138506807.jpg 138506804.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Winslow Family Category:Characters played by Orlando Brown Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters